It is well known that elastomeric products such as endless power transmission belts, belt conveyors, hose constructions, printing blankets, textile cots, and similar products which are made primarily of elastomeric materials and particularly elastomeric materials in the form of either natural or synthetic rubbers are often used under severe operating conditions whereby markings provided thereon are often obliterated making it difficult to identify the rubber product for replacement and other purposes. These elastomeric products are often marked after the products have been cured thereby requiring additional labor and equipment to mark such products for identification purposes, or the like, whereby the costs of such products are increased substantially.